Jasper Hale Reader Inserts
by sleepyyweepy
Summary: Reader inserts that involve Jasper Hale, updated as I write them.
1. Rainy Days

The murky sky of Forks, Washington matched your mood. You had spent the entire day miserable, eagerly waiting for the reprieve that only being with your significant other, Jasper, could bring you. You were currently waiting outside your house for Jasper to pick you up in your raincoat, hood pulled over your head, hands in your pockets, looking down, watching the rain hit the ground. Jasper pulled up, looking you up and down with a frown.

"Why were you waitin' outside, darlin'? You could get sick." He said, concern laced into his Southern accent. Oh, how you loved that accent. Though you weren't nearly as fragile as he thought you were, his concern for your well being was refreshing, and you got a warm feeling in your chest at the knowledge that he cared.

"Just felt like watching the rain, I guess." Despite the fact that you were grateful for his concern, you had had a really bad day at home and didn't really want to talk about it.

He frowned, but didn't push the matter. The car ride to his house was a silent one, and though your mood had vastly improved now that you were with Jasper, thoughts of your current family situation still plagued your mind. When you arrived at the Cullen house, you realized you were alone. Though you vastly enjoyed the presence of your second family, you were silently glad Edward wasn't here to read your thoughts.

You looked outside at the rain, pensively, feeling a wave of negative emotions at the thought of family. Jasper, of course, felt the drop in your mood and was at your side in an instant. It wasn't that you didn't want to confide in Jasper, you just had a hard time expressing your feelings. You didn't want to burden anyone else with your problems, especially the person you cared about the most. The downside to being with an empath, however, was that he could always tell how you felt; there was no hiding from him.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" He said, his voice filled with worry

"Well, it's just, you know . . . stuff at home isn't really, er, that great." You said, avoiding his golden gaze.

"I see." He said, quietly. He ran his cold hands up and down your back, a gesture of affection that you welcomed. You shivered delightfully. You felt your mood lift, and you weren't sure if it was because he was using his power to elevate it or if it was because of his tender gesture. Either way, you felt your worries melt away, as you always did when you were with your Jasper. You let your head rest on his shoulder.

The two of you sat like that watching the rain; him rubbing your back slowly and your head on his shoulder. Occasionally, you would look up at him and he would smile at you, brilliantly. Oh, how you loved rainy days.


	2. Pillow Fight

You woke up shivering, your bedroom window open and screenless. The book you were reading was still open, its pages rustling in the gentle night breeze. Noting that it was, indeed, night, you frowned. You had hoped that your significant other, Jasper, would be back by now. He and the rest of his family had gone on a hunting trip, and they expected to be back tonight. Sighing, you pulled your blankets over you and looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. You fought off a wave of dismay as it occurred to you that he may not be back tonight after all. Your parents weren't home so you could've been alone, too. You swallowed down the lump of disappointment that had formed in your throat.

Regardless of whether or not he would be back tonight, you weren't tired anymore. You picked up your book and continued reading, the covers pulled up to your chin. Every time it felt like you were waiting for hours, you would check the clock and only ten or fifteen minutes had passed. You groaned. You _hated_ when Jasper was gone.

Just when you figured you might as well go back to sleep, you heard a rustling sound coming from outside. You froze, and fought the urge to jump up and down with excitement; there was only one thing you hoped it was.

"Jasper?" You whispered, knowing he would be able to hear you no matter how quietly you spoke.

You waited for a response for a few seconds, but there was only silence. It didn't seem as though it was Jasper after all, much to your chagrin. You began to get up, uncovering yourself in order to go and turn off the light when you heard it again; the rustling. It was definitely coming from outside your window. You frowned.

"Jasper?" You tried again, somehow even quieter than the first time.

You listened, but there was only silence. After a few moments, you heard it again, much more clearly than before; closer. A lot closer. You feel your heart beating, hurriedly, as if it were going to beat out of your chest. You couldn't move; you were frozen, half standing, half covered, staring into the darkness outside through your open window.

Suddenly, someone materialized in the darkness. You screamed, falling backward onto your bed, your pulse thrumming like crazy, breathing erratically. Golden eyes widened, the bright smile adorning his mouth morphing into an 'o'. _Jasper._

"What the hell, Jasper!" Without thinking, you grabbed one of your pillows and threw it at him.

He deflected the pillow easily, his expression a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"I'll admit, a scream of terror wasn't quite the 'welcome home' I was expectin'." He said, still outside, looking unsure if he should come in.

"Well, that's generally how people react when you jump out at them!" You said, angrily. Realization dawned on his face and he began to laugh. He was laughing.

" _Jump out at you?_ " He said, chuckling animatedly, the smile back on his face.

You glared at him, throwing another pillow at the window. Again, he pushed it aside with ease.

"I never knew you were such a scaredy-cat, darlin'." He said, finally jumping through your window and entering your room.

You glared at him, reaching for another pillow to throw. Instead of deflecting it, he caught this one, a mischievous grin dancing on his lips.

"You know, darlin', now that you've supplied the enemy with ammunition, you seem to be at what we army men like to call a severe disadvantage." His southern accent dripped off every word. The glare dropped from your face and you giggled, realizing what he was insinuating.

"Even with a tactical advantage, I don't see you beating me, Major." You quipped back, reaching for your last pillow and holding it up like a shield.

He quirked his eyebrow and gave you a smirk that said 'it's on'. The two of you held each other's gaze for a few more moments before he sprang into action, his vampiric speed allowing him to be at your side in an instant. He still allowed you time to block his attack, however; it wouldn't be fun for either of you if he ended your battle before it had even started. In fact, despite the fact he clearly had the upper hand, he usually let you win when you two were playing.

It was no different this time, either. After several minutes of blocking from both ends, he let you get his pillow away from him. You giggled as you finally got a good hit in; the fun part about having an invulnerable boyfriend was that you didn't have to hold back. He did something then that you did not expect, however; he cried out in what sounded very close to pain.

"Ow, oka— _OW, CAN YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR PILLOW?!_ " Even his expression wasn't playful anymore.

Instantly you froze, frowning. In seconds, you were on your back, and he was tickling you.

" _That's…playing…dirty…_ " You gasped out in between giggles, trying, unsuccessfully to get away from his assault. Finally, he stopped.

"Not my fault you felt sympathy for the enemy, darlin'."


End file.
